dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Thirteen: The River Deity
Max still can't hold himself to use the D-Fender each time he had a chance to. Just like this one. By the dawn, the Holders beeped. Max woke up with his eyes half-closed, washing his face, then went to a quick-bath. "I'm leaving, dad!" he shouted as he left. "Another dino popped out!" He kept his D-Fender Chip in his jacket's pocket. He grinned each time he remembered that. "So where's it?" he asked as he stepped into the Lab. The others were already there, but they look sleepier than Max. He always had the best good-night sleep compared to the rest of the Team. "North America," said Reese as she yawned. "So let's go!" he said again, raising his Holder, running to the teleproter, and teleports. "That's our cue," whispered Al. Then the rest of the Team left as well. ****** They arrived in chaos. People were escaping something that looked like a big shadow of a giant ceratopsian dinosaur. "What's that?" suddenly adrenaline rushed across Rex's whole body. "Probably Achelousaurus," jolted Al as he Dino Slashed Claws. Claws ran as he appeared. The Achelousaurus looked at him sharply, and suddenly dark clouds appeared. Five bolts of lightning strucks in from the dino's frill horns. They spotted Claws' left upper arm. "Wait a sec," suddenly Al realized what the Achelousaurus was about to do. "Claws, get off! Quick!" Claws jumped so fast that it disappeared, but the bolts managed to stick to the place it pointed. "Uh oh," said Al. "Not gonna be good." The Achelousaurus turned that it's now face-to-face with Claws. Then a lightning ball is whirling above its eyes -- the place where there are horns in other ceratopsian... It shot a thick bolt of lightning. Claws dodged, but the five bolts were still on his arm. The bolt shot followed the bolts, and it finally hit Claws with a great 'bam'. "Claws!" shouted Al as he raised a Move. "Death Sickles!" Claws stood up again, and it's now his turn to attack. He ran, jumped, disappeared, the Achelousaurus is lifted by a twister, Claws re-appeared, and two scar marks emerged from the Achelousaurus. But the Achelousaurus isn't defeated yet. He stood up again, and now rushes into Claws. Luckily he managed to dodge. "Go, Chomp!" said Max as he Dino Slashed Chomp. "Now the D-Fender!" "For what?" asked Rex as he activated Ace. "You see the Move," said Max as the D-Fender activates. "I'll need some extra protection." Chomp stood ready while the Achelousaurus rushed on him. "Chomp! Electric Charge!" said Max as he slashed a Move. Once again, the D-Fender glowed and Chomp rushed forward as well, the two ceratopsians' heads met in the middle. The Achelousaurus was thrown away, but so is Chomp. The Achelousaurus didn't give up yet. It shot its Breaking Point again, and Chomp was almost hit. "Lightning Strike!" counters Max. The two bolts met in the air. The Breaking Point Move still tried to reach the point the bolts focused on, while the Lightning Strike holds that giant bolt. "The great clash is too great!" protested Rex as he closed his eyes. "Ace, break the chain!" Chomp was pushed away slowly as he tried to defend that the clash started to look like a sumo match. Ace jumped on the place where the bolts met, breaking the bolts, risking his own stand. He turned back to Card. "Claws!" shouted Al as he raised another Move. "Pan's Waves!" Claws stepped forward and roared so loud. The Achelousaurus' stand started to be jelly and he fled. "He's afraid," said Al as the Team chased after it. "The Great God Pan used to roared a wave of fear to drive the Titans away, setting the Olympians triumph." "Chomp! Bolt of Vengeance!" shouted Max as he got the dino in sight. But Chomp didn't move at all. "Chomp?" asked Max. "He's powered out," said Rex. "When he used the Lightning Strike to hold the Breaking Point." "I can fix that," said Zoe. "Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Paris appeared. "Nature's Blessing!" Paris gave Chomp some green aura, he stood up again, and broke the aura -- now full charged. Now it's a cowboy battles. Chomp stood on ready, as the Achelousaurus does. They suddenly ran forward in full speed, the weight of their body focused on the horns. The heads met, and Max used his chance. "Bolt of Vengeance!" Electricity flow armors Chomp and he shot a great bolt by it. The distance is now too close, and the full energy charged the Achelousaurus back to Card. "Got it!" said Max. But before he could Dino Slash it and activate an Empty Card, the ship appeared again. "THEM?!" shouted Al angrily. Claws stepped forward, ready for fight. But what fell in front of them was more surprising. A Dilophosaurus, but his colors looked like it's been altered. Just like the Irritator. "I'm in this one, then," said Zoe. "Go! Liliensternus!" The Team almost forgot she had her. The look-alike dinos ran after each other and started head-butting. Lily dodges and bit the Sky Dilophosaurus in the neck. It roared, and disappeared. It re-appeared behind Lily and crashed her out. Max used his chance. "Achelousaurus!" Then he called back Chomp. "Why do you have to call him back to Card?" once again Rex was confused by Max's behaviour. "Watch," said Max, "and learn." Max activated the D-Fender. The Achelousaurus was surrounded by lightning bolts, and later he wore Chomp's D-Fender. "I'm ready," said Max. Now the battle heats on. Category:Blog posts